User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Max042599 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max042599 (Talk) 20:52, July 17, 2011 Okay I will give you admin rights. But before you do, I want to ask, how did you learn about me? I mean, I am not a very, um, you know, known member of wikia. And this wiki, it's even more obscure than me! But checking on your other wikis I guess I'll give you admin rights. I live... I live in the and only Dominican Republic. That's UTC -8:00. No problem. Actually, I hope you have fun! Thank you for all of the things you have done to the wiki in 1 day! And thanks for the template! Good Well, if there was any more people here i'd say to make a blog post, but since it's (technically) only us, we need to attract more people. I liked all three of them, and my favorite characters are Jeremie, William, and Aelita, I guess I'd choose the willliam one. But since the wiki is blue, the first one is good too. By the way, did you kow we're competing against another code lyoko wiki? lyoko.wikia.com Max042599 12:54, July 21, 2011 (UTC) We NEED this Do you know how to create templates? I am stumped trying to create a "Delete" template. I will grant you crt rights too. Max042599 19:22, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Wow, you accidentally un-admined yourself, but don't worry, it's fixed. I guess if I- wait! I've got an idea! But first, how much HTML and stuff like that you know, because if we can't have templates, there's an alternative. But, depending on your answer, we'll either do that (what I'm thinking) or something else (the other thing I'm thinking). Thank you. Max042599 21:07, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Actually It's not only wiki media. Well, I thought that we could make an external sheet in CSS and tweak it a little for every reason that we need to delete whatever page. So it can be a replacement of templates, if you know whatever I'm talking about. If not I'll give you the other one. Ok I see, ok. The other one is to make a delete template WITHOUT giving a reason, becasue we can't vary the reasons... 22:08, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Let's do both, I'll do the external sheet, and make a template with it, and you take care of the actual PAGE. If I fail, we'll only do yours. Max042599 22:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) DONE! Candidates for deletion: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Candidates_for_deletion Delete template: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Delete It's the best I could with my knowledge of HTML, or as deep as I can to delve now. Please don't try to edit the template, it'll stump you (probably). But you are much more than free to edit the candidates for deletion. There :D Just create a page that starts "Template:" Then write whatever else after "Template:". Then write what you want to be in the template. When you want to use the template just use curved brackets { }. For example I could use {Delete} to invoke the power of delete! (Or maybe . Try it out.) Max042599 22:44, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Umm I am a 6th grader and I am Dominican, you can learn at w3schools.com Favor please Since you know a lot of wiki coding, and I don't, I want to ask you if you could add character boxes for the monsters, because that would help the wiki look a lot better. You could include "First appearance", and "HP" and all that stuff. And, I'm gonna ask one of my friends at Beyblade wiki to do something cool here, just you wait. Good luck and thank you, Max042599 21:29, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice Job! Wow! You really do have potential to be the 1st on the Wiki. Nice work! I spent like 2 weeks to get to the top yet you only spent about 5 days! -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Why? Why would I listen to DM84, you ask? Because apparently, he's right. He might have been a little over the line at first, but he is wise in terms of wikia. He knows when something is right and when something is wrong, even though he might not express it correctly. He is NOT an outcast in Beyblade wiki, in fact, he's one of the best admins there are there. So, you'll excuse me, but for harrassing other users you will be banned for 3 days. If you continue, you will be banned for more time. Have a good day, Max042599 02:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC). Admin Hi Ji! Admin rights will be given back to you by me sooner or later. Just keep the good work up for the time being. P.S. Don't repeat that incident with DarkusMaster again. -OddDellaRobbia003- OK Alright, I have made you an Admin, Rollback and a Chat Moderator just to give you more rights, cos' I can't log on that much any more and I hope that you can help me make up for lost time. -OddDellaRobbia003-(talk) Megatank Page Hi Ji! Listen, I think someone has "wrecked" the "Megatank" page. I think that particular person has made another page on Megatanks called "Megatanks". Note: notice the "s"? Note: The "List of Monsters" page has been affected because of the link to "Megatank". I can't seem to be able to do a rollback, so you'll have to try. You can find them by typing "Megatank" for the "wrecked" page and "Megatanks" for the new page in the text box. Could you help by either switching the pages around or "cleaning up" the page? Tell Manaphy12342 about this. He might be able to help. I'll give Manaphy12342 rollback and Chat Mod rights. Thanks! -OddDellaRobbia003- Thank you! :) Thanks for your message, the welcome is much appreciated! ...and as for the picture, I do try! ^^ I would compliment yours too, but you don't have one ¬_¬ I'll try and help out around here as much as I can :) Skittycat 18:46, August 31, 2011 (UTC) :D Thanks! I'm not sure about passing you on the ranking though, you're waaaayy ahead! :D I'll do my best, and if there's anything you want me to do just ask :) Skittycat 22:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi you said no fan art right im havent benn here no more can you plz tell me the rules?CL CL CL CL CL THATS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude i love this Cake! YUM! 14:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes please! Please! I've been dying to figure out how you do it! :) Skittycat 21:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) You are a genius. Title says it all, really. Thanks for the help, I'll try using it from now on! :) Skittycat 21:24, September 10, 2011 (UTC) btw, thanks for the videos Lol, I gotcha. :) I noticed the lazyness too, but you make the templates to I wasn't gonna say anything...Thanks for the follow-up! It's not difficult enough for me to mess up, so when I do it will be seeeeriously embarassing. Don't laugh. Skittycat 21:34, September 10, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Just read your message. You are such a show-off. Not that I'm blaming you, I'd want to screenshot my own editing superiority, too. ;) Skittycat 21:36, September 10, 2011 (UTC) that was the longest message ever but totally helpful. Thanks, I owe you! :) I'll probably take to using those summaries since they're there, and writing my own took me literally hours. Soooo those sites will be seeing a lot of use. Thank you again!! Have fun with your other wikis but don't be a stranger :) Skittycat 22:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) of course Thanks, Mr Admin :D Sure, I'll do that. Shouldn't be too tough. Did you mind how I did the first paragraphy-bit on Lab Rat? I wasn't sure if you wanted it that detailed...I'll keep it brief like the one you linked if you prefer. Totally up to you, Mr Admin :) Skittycat 23:06, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sir yes sir! thanks for the info :') yeah sure, sounds organised enough. I'll re-edit the Lab Rat page in a minute :) I'm totally getting into the swing of things now Mr Admin! (yes, I'm going to keep calling you that) Skittycat 23:26, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: LOL right back atcha! :D just edited Lab Rat. see how it looks, feel free to complain! Skittycat 23:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) thank you Mr Admin :3 other than the really horrible mistake I made (which I have corrected so no need to worry), yaaaaayy! in the words of Yoda, "going places, we will be." Not that he actually said that... Skittycat 23:51, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I totally squealed when I saw that! Not in a bad way. Promise. :3 and now I can, with total honesty, repay your earlier compliment! Skittycat 23:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) :) You learn something new every day? :) lol, I totally peer-pressured you into putting that photo up :D Later, Mr Admin Skittycat 00:05, September 11, 2011 (UTC) aha, thanks :D yeah, well, I can't sleep so I may as well do something useful :D thanks! Skittycat 00:49, September 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Time zone yeeep, one word can make such a big difference. It's about 1:55 AM right now...I know, I should sleep, but I can't. It's still daytime for you, right? :) Skittycat 00:56, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Luckyyy :3 aww, still evening for you :) omg yeah, I don't think I've ever really had a bed time...I lose all sense of time in the holidays, anyway :'D California! Ack, so lucky. South East England is rubbish. It's been raining for almost a week straight. :| Skittycat 01:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) you were the one who said california! read your last comment if you don't believe me! my geographical knowledge is pretty bad though >.< holiday season is gone, school started last week. university doesn't start for a little while yet though, so I've got some more time to goof off until then :3 I can't believe american schools go back in august! that's just inhumane! :O oh and England is pretty. just very rainy. days of sunshine this summer were very few and far between... Skittycat 01:13, September 11, 2011 (UTC) okay I get it. my geographical knowledge may be limited but I get that much, you just confused me 8) define slow? I'm not really sure tbh, I personally don't but I can't speak for others. but august 15th?! that's absurd! most schools here didn't start until september 5th! I'll send you a photo tomorrow, google is being unhelpful and I'll get a better photo with my camera :) Skittycat 01:23, September 11, 2011 (UTC) niiiight :') yeah, I'd better go too. nice talking to you too, Mr Admin! =^.^= Skittycat 01:31, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Ms. Admin Hello, Ji! I see you and Skittycat have been very ''active. Would you like me to give her the same rights that you have (Admin, Rollback, ChatMod)? One other thing, I can make the both of you Bureaucrats if you want. Reply to me via my talk page. -OddDellaRobbia003- 04:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :'D you're kidding. no way! I'm an ADMIN. eeeeeee! thank you so much, and tell Odd I said thanks too! I know it's a lot of responsibility so I promise I'll be a good admin :3 well done on getting the crat status too, you're awesome Ji! p.s. I took this about an hour ago from outside my house - as you can see, the clouds are setting in again...not the best view but I don't live in the most picturesque place in the world :) buuuut I took this in my garden this morning and it was so lovely and sunny then :'( Nicholas Noticed this redirects to deleted Nicholas_Poliakoff. I don't know how to spell the name but was wondering if we could make a quality article to fill the void? Tyc 05:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Done Ok. I've given you bureaucrat rights. I've also given Skittycat Admin, Rollback and ChatMod rights. Hope you have a nice day! If you need anything, you'll know where to contact me. -OddDellaRobbia003- 06:37, September 12, 2011 (UTC) take care no need to worry Mr Admin :) Skittycat 16:17, September 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: new admin Sure, What's his/her username? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) *Done, Anything else? --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC) **Yeah, I'll be editing more when I can. I've just started my GCSE's so I've got loads of coursework and exams now. When I get time; I'll edit :) --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342']] 17:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ***Thanks. Good luck with... uhh... whatever you're doing? :L And feel free to visit Beyblade Wiki's chat now and again. DM84 has a chatban and a revoked adminship so you're safe :L --[[User:Manaphy12342|'Manaphy']][[User talk:Manaphy12342|'12342''']] 17:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC)